


cold of you to assume

by jirijiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, inspired by the latest light novel's cover, poor boy is cold, save 'Samu and his belongings 2k18, yea i know 'Tsumu doesn't wear a scarf on that but now he does so yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirijiri/pseuds/jirijiri
Summary: Atsumu refuses to stop stealing from Osamu's closet, for exactly this reason.





	cold of you to assume

**Author's Note:**

> here i am again, with stupid titles, lame summaries and even more dumb stories. it has no plot whatsoever, makes no sense in general, and most certainly was not beta read before publishing. enjoy~
> 
> written for my dearest twin in crime, thanks for the prompt uwu

“You look like you’re about to freeze to death and back.”

 

Atsumu snickers behind his – not really, actually Osamu’s – scarf as he looks at his twin. Osamu glares back, the ruffled dirty-greyish locks of his fringe casting shadows over his eyes; otherwise, his brother doesn’t say anything, that day’s practice still heavy against him.

 

“Kita-san is a fucking saint for willingly putting up with you,” Atsumu hears Osamu’s grumble when they cross the road.

 

“He’s probably going to live forever and a day,” he agrees. “Becoming a deity of the school, only to pass away from aneurysm if we somehow reincarnate as twins once again.”

 

“Worry about yourself, idiot, I can already tell the cold went for that one lonely sorry joke of a brain cell you somehow still own.”

 

Atsumu lets out a laugh, puffs of his breath perfectly synchronized with the clatters of Osamu’s teeth. He waits until they pass the corner before he reaches up for his – Osamu’s, still, smells exactly like him – scarf.

 

It’s no more than a swift motion, he throws it around Osamu’s neck, yanking his brother closer to him.

 

The kiss tastes like inari sushi and coffee – a gross mixture, truly; it makes Atsumu grin…

 

 

“God your nose is _so fucking cold_ , dude-!”


End file.
